The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and an information processing system using it, and more particularly to a technique suitably applied to a semiconductor memory device and an information processing system in which ferroelectric capacitors are used as part of memory cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,664 and U.S. Ser. No. 07/546,854, Jul. 2, 1990 are cited as examples using ferroelectric capacitors as memory cells.